heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 37
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Jim Beardon Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis2 = Running Bear, a warrior of a Comanche tribe has his fellow braves in an uproar over the instillation of a new Colonel at the army base, who does not like Native Americans. Running Bear begins calling his people to take up arms and drive the white men out of their territory when Kid Colt happens by and asks to speak to their leader White Cloud. Kid Colt convinces White Cloud to not go on the warpath and give him time to talk to the Colonel into making peaceful relations with the Comanches. White Cloud trusts Kid Colt's wisdom, but Running Bear is not sold on the idea and begins scheming to get the war he so desperately wants. Kid Colt pays a visit to the Colonel and finds him not willing to listen to anyone about the Comanches, let alone an outlaw like him. The Colonel is sided by his daughter who agrees with her father's position and calls Kid Colt on his brash behavior. Seeing that he cannot get through to them, Kid Colt pays his leave. As he rides out, Kid Colt is stopped by some soldiers who try to arrest him for being in contempt of the fort, but the Kid blasts away their guns and flees back toward the Comanche camp. On his way there he runs into White Cloud who informs the Kid that Running Bear has kidnapped the Colonel's daughter and is threatening to kill her unless the Colonel listens to his demand. Kid Colt suggests that he and White Cloud work together in order to prevent a full on war from exploding from the situation. The pair head back to the base just as the Colonel and a scouting party is on their way to the Comanche village. Kid Colt asks the Colonel to allow White Cloud to assist them in finding the renegade Running Bear and rescue his daughter, the Colonel grudgingly agrees. Along the way the Colonel is impressed with White Cloud's tracking skills and is surprised later when White Cloud saves the Colonel from an arrow fired at him by Running Bear. With the girl as his prisoner, Running Bear warns the three rescuers not to come any closer else he will kill the girl with his knife. Kid Colt sneaks up behind Running Bear and attacks him from behind, using his gun to disarm the renegade. However before Running Bear can renew his attack, White Cloud shoots an arrow into his back, killing Running Bear. In the aftermath the Colonel realizes that the Comanches are not just savages and he agrees to work in peace with them in the future. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Running Bear Other Characters: * ** White Cloud * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Black Rider | Synopsis3 = During a stormy night, Dr. Matthew Masters is spending a quiet night studying medical books when suddenly young Ted Kirk bursts into his home asking for help and protection. Ted explains how he was sent by his father to pay back a loan to banker Lloyd Green when suddenly an unseen robber shot Green dead and knocked Ted out. When he came around he was before a lynch mob led by Brand Buley who accused him of killing Green and were determined to hang him, but he managed to get away. Believing that Ted is innocent of any wrong doing, Masters agrees to try and keep the boy safe. However the meek doctor is not able to stop Buley and his mob from taking the boy away when they come for him. Slipping away, Masters changes into the Black Rider and goes back to the scene of the crime to find clues that will prove Ted's innocence. At Green's office the Black Rider finds the receipt that Green was writing up for Ted, and finds that the word "Buley" has been written on it. Going back outside, he finds horse foot prints that show that the horse being ridden had a split shoe. Going to the local blacksmith, the Black Rider learns that Brand Buley refused to stop in an get his shoe repaired because he said he had important work to do. Realizing Buley is the real killer, the Black Rider rushes to the tree where Ted is about to be strung up and shoots the noose loose from the tree. The Black Rider then presents his evidence implicating Buley for the murder of Lloyd Green. When Buley refuses to go quietly he draws and is shot dead by the Black Rider. In the aftermath, the hero reminds people that everyone has a right to a fair trail and that they should never reduce themselves to a lynch mob mentality. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Brand Buley Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis4 = The printing press of the Clarion newspaper is being smashed by a group of outlaws in masks and it's publisher being roughed up when suddenly Kid Colt arrives and sends the masked outlaws packing with guns blazing. Surprised to see the outlaw hero, the newspaper owner asks Kid Colt what has brought him to his newspaper. Kid Colt shows him a copy of the Clarion which told Kid Colt's story and claimed that he was innocent of any crime, that he was only avenging the death of his father. Touched that someone would try to tell the truth about his situation, Kid Colt had come to thank the publisher for writing the story. Kid Colt then hears how the Burton gang is less than appreciative of the Clarion's investigative reporting revealing their criminal operations to the general public and that this most recent attack has left him thinking about shutting down the newspaper. Kid Colt tells the publisher to do no such thing and the next morning a sign is on display in a broken window declaring that the Clarion will continue publication no matter what. This angers Burton who begins plotting anew to try and shut down the newspaper. Kid Colt goes to the local saloon and when one of Burton's men outs himself as one of the masked attackers from the night before, Kid Colt tries to fight back, but is knocked out by the bar tender. Burton then decides to dispose of Kid Colt by turning him over to the sheriff so he is locked up and has to watch helplessly as the Clarion is destroyed. However, the sheriff is sympathetic to the Kid's crusade and allows him to go free. The Kid then rushes to the local hotel where the Burton gang is hiding out. Later that night when the Burton gang arrives in hoods to wreck the newspaper, Kid Colt surprises them as one of the men in hoods, having jumped on of the gang members and taking his place back at the hotel. He guns down the entire gang with ease and in the aftermath, the newspaper publisher thanks Kid Colt for protecting his freedom to publish whatever he likes. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Burton gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}